


Отпуск на двоих

by Leytenator, Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: Надо чаще уходить в отпуск.





	Отпуск на двоих

**Author's Note:**

> TYL!Гокудера/TYL!Цуна

Цуна оперся на невысокие перила, ловя затылком наливающиеся жаром лучи утреннего солнца. Прислушался к гулу голосов в прибрежных кафе, полоса которых отделяла отель от моря.

Еще не было восьми, но над верхней губой уже проступили капли пота. Цуна слизнул их, ослабил узел галстука, потом улыбнулся и стянул его с шеи, скомкал небрежно, сунул в карман пиджака.

Цементная лента набережной чуть возвышалась над пляжем; Цуна стоял, поглаживая теплый металл перил, и смотрел, как по песку вдоль пустых шезлонгов навстречу ему идет Гокудера.

Тот откинул мокрые волосы с лица, встряхнул головой и прищурился, пытаясь отыскать что-то взглядом. Наконец, заметил под одним из шезлонгов какую-то тряпку, выругался сквозь зубы и побрел, оставляя в песке следы, к тому, что оказалось смятыми хлопковыми штанами.

— А я ведь мог их, скажем, спрятать. Или сжечь, — чуть повысив голос, сказал Цуна, с удовольствием разглядывая, как стекают капли воды по спине Гокудеры, как туго обтягивают его зад плавки, когда он наклоняется, продевая ногу в штанину.

Гокудера на мгновение застыл, потом резко повернулся с тем растерянным и одновременно наглым выражением лица, которое так радовало Цуну. Оно всегда сулило нечто интересное.

— А я ведь мог подсыпать тебе снотворное в минералку, и ты проспал бы до полудня. Первый раз за два года, — сообщил он язвительно. Впрочем, градус пафоса немного сбило то, что Гокудера возился с молнией штанов: видимо, ей тоже захотелось отдыха на курорте. А то загоняли.

Цуна негромко рассмеялся.

Гокудера вскинул на него мрачный взгляд, моргнул и усмехнулся в ответ. Молния наконец поддалась, Гокудера поднялся к Цуне и встал рядом, глядя на море.

— Не сердишься, — сказал он утвердительно, но Цуна все же слишком хорошо знал его, чтобы не уловить в голосе едва заметную тень вопроса.

— Когда ты узнал, что все отменяется? — спросил он, повернувшись к Гокудере и глядя на порозовевшее плечо. Провел ладонью легко. — Обгоришь же опять.

Гокудера поморщился.

— Не страшно. Узнал вчера вечером. У них опять беспорядки в Бангкоке, они не могут прилететь и приносят свои самые искренние извинения. Если бы сказал тебе, что переговоров не будет, ты бы уже через час сидел в самолете, закопавшись в бумаги. У меня все под контролем, Цуна. Дома знают, что нас не должно быть неделю. Вот пусть и проживут неделю.

— Я думаю, стоит все же вернуться пораньше.

— Тебе стоит иногда меньше думать, Десятый.

Лицо у Гокудеры было спокойное, но Цуна видел, как пальцы выбивают нервный ритм по перилам. Он накрыл их ладонью и несильно сжал.

— Ты прав. Хаято.

Гокудера быстро облизал губы, не глядя на него, и машинально потянулся к карману, которого на штанах не оказалось.

— Сигареты в номере. Пойдем. Обещаю проспать еще пару часов.

И ведь почти выполнил обещание: лег, с удовольствием вытянувшись на одеяле, и закрыл глаза. Из распахнутого окна тянуло жарким ветром — нужно было включить кондиционер.

В соседней комнате ходил Гокудера. Почти бесшумно. Цуна не столько слышал, сколько угадывал его шаги. Сигареты на столике у телефона. Зажигалка, должно быть, осталась на балконе, рядом с пепельницей. Звякнуло стекло, полилась вода — минералка. Слишком жарко для кофе, а ничего крепче Гокудера не пил даже на приемах. Цуна отлично помнил, почему. Трудно сказать, кто из них двоих был тогда пьянее, но в особняке под утро они оказались только благодаря Гокудере. Насчет себя Цуна иллюзий не питал — он бы встретил рассвет в какой-нибудь канаве, и хорошо, если целым.

Что они творили перед возвращением, Цуна помнил смутно, но даже этого хватило. Пьяные песни в тесной, пропахшей табаком и алкоголем забегаловке, пьяные поцелуи, почему-то под столом, а потом на столе, бесконечные улицы и улочки, по которым бродили в обнимку друг с другом и бутылками. И в конце – безобразная драка с компанией таких же пьяных парней.

Когда протрезвел, стыдно было безмерно, но и только, а вот Гокудера решил расплачиваться сухим законом всю оставшуюся жизнь. С этим, наверное, надо было что-то делать, но никогда не хватало времени, находились дела поважней. Да и Гокудера вряд ли бы позволил, он умел быть упрямым, особенно в том, что касалось его странных обетов самому себе.

Откуда об их ночных приключениях узнал Тимотео, осталось загадкой. Дон вообще любил удивлять, а ушей и глаз по всей Сицилии у него было больше, чем туристов в Палермо. Тогда Цуну это пугало, сейчас — он завидовал. Глупо и неспортивно завидовать мертвому старику, но Цуна все еще во многом ему проигрывал, и это отражалось на Вонголе. Именно поэтому казалось невозможным оторвать себя от привычного мира на целую неделю. Сам бы, без помощи Гокудеры, он никогда не решился.

Цуна перевернулся на бок, прислушался и глубоко вдохнул. Тонко, едва уловимо запахло табаком, и это внезапно успокоило. Гокудера приглушенно говорил с кем-то по телефону. Судя по интонациям — ничего важного, срочного или необратимого.

У него все под контролем, напомнил себе Цуна — вот уж новость. Если бы Гокудера мог, он контролировал бы даже погоду, приливы, дожди, лунные циклы. Но это было вне его компетенции. В отличие от температуры в номере и отдельно — в комнате Цуны. Сильнее запахло табаком, стукнула, закрываясь, створка окна, и ровно загудел кондиционер.

— Не спишь, — Гокудера не спрашивал, и Цуна молча, не открывая глаз, передвинулся, освобождая место. Приглашал и ждал, задержав дыхание, вслушивался. Расслабился, только когда Гокудера лег рядом. — Вечером у нас экскурсия, завтрак принесут через час, а пока ты можешь…

— Нет.

Цуна подался назад, прижался к Гокудере лопатками и задницей, услышал прерывистый выдох в затылок и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, почувствовав, как к животу прижимается напряженная горячая ладонь. Гокудера мог контролировать что угодно, кроме реакций собственного тела, а Цуна умел и любил пользоваться его слабостью. Когда они оба могли себе это позволить. Сейчас. И еще целую неделю.

 

Первым, что увидел Цуна, проснувшись, было лицо Гокудеры, выражавшее ту степень решимости, от которой мгновенно слетала любая сонливость.

— Им нужна помощь в Бангкоке? — спросил Цуна, садясь на смятой постели и пытаясь прочесать пятерней спутанные волосы.

— Нет, нет. — Гокудера торопливо кинул взгляд на лежащий на столике телефон, словно говорил «Пусть только попробуют». — Просто ты самую малость проспал. Сейчас половина пятого. Извини, не хотел тебя будить. Мы можем вызвать машину и нагнать экскурсовода, я отпустил его полчаса назад.

Цуна рухнул обратно на постель и сладко потянулся.

— Никуда не хочу торопиться. Сам виноват, терпи теперь.

— Хорошо. — Гокудера улыбнулся уголком рта и поднялся со стула, щелкнул пультом — кондиционер заработал на полную мощность. Потом достал из мини-бара запотевшую бутылку минералки, наполнил стакан и протянул Цуне.

Это были мелочи — те самые тысячи мелочей, из которых состояла теперь жизнь Цуны, и к которым он, наверное, уже почти смог привыкнуть.

Отвечать за друзей, помогать им было логично и честно, было справедливо. Но то, что каждый день делал для него Гокудера, казалось поначалу настолько незаслуженным, что Цуне хотелось убежать на край света от одной мысли — он никогда не сможет сделать достаточно в ответ.

А потом понял, что это не нужно. Что он уже отвечает, сам того не замечая — коротким пожатием руки, случайно вырвавшимся «Хаято». Что он делает достаточно и достаточно хорош, чтобы все это заслужить. Заслужить Гокудеру.

— Чего хочешь? — спросил тот, пока Цуна жадно пил ледяную минералку.

— Плавать, — ответил он с улыбкой. — Я только хотел присоединиться к тебе утром, а ты меня утащил с пляжа.

Гокудера поморщился.

— Вода там так себе. Если хочешь, я договорюсь с каким-нибудь владельцем катера, нас отвезут на один из островов, это в получасе отсюда. Там чистая вода и почти нет туристов, я узнавал.

Цуна тихо фыркнул — с Гокудеры сталось бы узнать еще к концу первого дня паспортные данные всех владельцев катеров, их адреса и имена тех, чьей жизнью каждого из них можно шантажировать.

Как сильно ошибался, Цуна понял уже поздно вечером.

Добрались они минут за двадцать. Цуна не видел, сколько Гокудера заплатил улыбчивому вежливому тайцу, который разглядывал их с самым радушным выражением лица, словно только их и ждал, но, видимо, денег оказалось более чем достаточно.

Они неслись, катер рассекал узким носом спокойную воду, и Цуна смотрел на огромное ярко-оранжевое солнце, медленно клонившееся к горизонту. Оно было похоже на пламя Посмертной воли, и Цуна прикрыл глаза, в то же мгновение почувствовав коснувшуюся руки ладонь Гокудеры.

Остров был крошечным; кроме них там оказалась только парочка высоченных парней на другом конце пляжа. Гокудера бросил на них косой взгляд, велел довезшему их тайцу ждать ровно два часа — тот тут же устроился на песке и задремал, закинув руки за голову — и потащил Цуну подальше от людей.

Плавал Цуна так себе, поэтому скоро лег на воду и просто смотрел в закатное небо, на редкие розоватые облака и еще тонкий серп луны, казавшийся неправдоподобно большим и близким.

Он выбрался на берег и уселся, глядя, как плавает Гокудера, как мелькает среди темных волн его гибкая белая спина. Уезжать не хотелось.

— Остаться бы на ночь, правда? — сказал Цуна, когда они уже неспешно брели обратно к катеру.

— Хорошо, — кивнул тот. — Чуть дальше есть пара островов побольше, там коттеджи со своим пляжем, я завтра забронирую на ночь.

— Нет, здесь. Чтобы никакой цивилизации. Отдыхать так отдыхать. — Цуна подставил лицо свежему ветру и почувствовал, что впервые за долгое время смог наконец как следует расслабиться. Гокудера все делает вовремя, именно тогда, когда необходимо.

— Какого черта! Придурок, ты что делаешь!

Гокудера уже несся к покачивающемуся на волнах катеру, в который усаживались встретившиеся им на острове парни. Таец развел руками и улыбнулся, крича что-то про деньги.

— Я тебе эти деньги в задницу засуну и подожгу! — Гокудера перешел на родной язык, как делал всегда, когда особенно злился.

Один из парней обернулся и послал им воздушный поцелуй. Цуна расхохотался, глядя вслед катеру.

— Гокудера!

— Я сейчас позвоню в отель, и на берегу этих придурков встретит полиция, я записал марку и номер катера, я их в тюрьму засажу, уроды!

— Хаято!

Гокудера замолчал и повернулся к нему.

— Не надо. — Цуна покачал головой и подошел к нему, отвел с лица налипшие мокрые волосы, погладил напряженную шею. Гокудера тихо выдохнул и расслабился. — В отель мы всегда успеем позвонить. Забудь про них.

И Гокудера забыл.

Соленые от морской воды губы были горячими, Цуна прикусывал их, гладил плечи Гокудеры, собирая с них песок и соль кончиками пальцев.

Когда он отстранился и моргнул, было уже почти темно.

— Ближе к деревьям должна быть чистая вода, — проговорил Гокудера хрипло. — И я могу разжечь костер.

— Ручей, — кивнул Цуна. — Да, вымыться не помешало бы.

Ручей оказался узким, извилистым, мелким, но удивительно чистым. Цуна смыл соль, потом, подумав, еще и напился, жмурясь от удовольствия. Было хорошо, легко, спокойно, а стоило вспомнить об уплывшем катере — становилось еще и весело.

Гокудера, похоже, до сих пор переживал — наполняя пустые бутылки водой, он выглядел хмурым и сосредоточенно что-то обдумывал: не иначе набор смертных мук для жадного тайца. И это тоже веселило.

Цуна выбрался к берегу, когда костер уже разгорелся. Гокудера стоял рядом, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на огонь с таким осуждением, будто тот тоже был в чем-то виноват. Цуна подобрался к нему сзади, обхватил, тронул губами выступающий позвонок в основании шеи. Подсохшие волосы топорщились и щекотали нос.

— Мы тут застряли, как дикари. Ни еды, ни постели…

— Ни Интернета, — подсказал Цуна. — У меня мечта сбылась, не успел пожелать, и сразу! А ты недоволен.

— Ты мечтал остаться без ужина и вмерзнуть ночью в песок? — Гокудера повел плечами, будто уже чувствовал ночной холод.

— После такого обеда можно и без ужина, а вмерзнуть ты мне не дашь. Или я тебе. Ну же, Хаято, подумай. Это наш остров и ночь — только наша.

— А там остался наш отель, наш номер и только наш ужин, — усмехнулся Гокудера. — Ладно, хорошо. Это не совсем то, что я планировал, вернее, совсем не то, но если тебе нравится — пусть так.

— Надо научить тебя импровизировать. И получать удовольствие от сюрпризов. Они не всегда бывают неприятными.

Гокудера молчал, и Цуну вдруг кольнуло чувством вины. Снова. Никак не получалось забыть самый главный отвратительный сюрприз, который сам же и устроил, а потом замаливал этот грех несколько лет и не знал, кому это нужно больше — Гокудере или ему.

— Прости, — сдавленно сказал Цуна.

— Перестань. — Гокудера мягко погладил его запястье, перехватил крепче и обернулся.   
Цуна кивнул. Они оба когда-то поклялись не ворошить прошлое, не вспоминать ни Бьякурана, ни похороны, ни то, что было дальше, и Цуна ни за что не стал бы нарушать эту клятву, тем более сейчас.

Костер горел ярко, подсвечивая светлую кожу Гокудеры красным. Цуна обвел контур ключицы, съехал по груди ниже, к животу и все еще влажным плавкам, облизал губы и опустился на колени. Гокудера дернулся, но Цуна удержал его за бедра и поднял голову, вглядываясь в лицо.

— Стой, Хаято. Просто стой так.

Гокудера медленно положил ладони Цуне на плечи. Это было разрешением, капитуляцией, но не только. Почему-то громкий, порой слишком резкий и эмоциональный Гокудера становился тихим и неуверенным, когда дело касалось лично его — его собственных желаний, страхов и удовольствий.

Цуна потерся щекой о натянувшуюся в паху ткань, улыбнулся, глядя, как напрягаются мышцы живота и бедер. Гокудера не позволял себе ничего лишнего — ни движения навстречу, ни требований, и Цуну это заводило. Появлялась цель, от предвкушения которой поджимались пальцы на ногах и пересыхало во рту. Добиться ничем не сдерживаемых эмоций, услышать голос, почувствовать нетерпение.

Он сдернул плавки, широко провел языком от мошонки до головки, втянул пряный, будоражащий запах, слизал выступившую смазку и обхватил член губами, неторопливо скользя вниз. Добился нескольких прикосновений к шее, решил, что это отличное начало, и начал сосать. Головка приятно давила на горло, Цуна сглатывал, не впуская ее глубже, дразнил, обводил языком ствол, вспоминал каждую вену, вылизывал, давил на основание, поглаживал напряженные ягодицы, все больше возбуждаясь сам.

Бедра Гокудеры были обжигающе горячими, они покрывались испариной, и Цуна все крепче вжимал в них пальцы, чтобы не скользили. Слишком близко к костру и слишком много возбуждения, чтобы оставаться холодным. Никакого мерзлого песка, только жар и подстегивающее желание.

Цуна ерзал на коленях, страшно жалея, что сам не разделся. Наверное, было бы немного легче. Могло быть. Начинала ныть не слишком привычная к минетам челюсть, но и у Гокудеры, кажется, кончалось терпение. Он качнулся вперед, провел ладонью по затылку, зацепил ногтями кожу на шее.

Во рту скапливалось слишком много слюны. Цуна выпустил член, быстро, судорожно сглотнул, дунул на мокрую блестящую головку и снова взял в рот. Гокудера вздрогнул, переступил с ноги на ногу, вздохнул. Цуна дернул его на себя, провел пальцами между ягодиц, нащупывая тугое, сомкнутое отверстие, и наконец пропустил головку в горло.

Гокудера напрягся всем телом, тяжело дыша, навалился на плечи, все еще сдерживаясь, но уже неотвратимо теряя контроль. Никаких правил, никаких игр, сводящая с ума сдержанность была настоящей. Гокудера просто не мог, не умел по-другому, и тем слаще было каждый раз добиваться желаемого.

Горели губы, расслабленное горло норовило сжаться, громко стучало в висках, но Цуна не остановился бы даже если б сейчас вернулся таец с катером, да что там, даже если бы на этот остров вдруг высадился десант, потому что Гокудера откликался на каждое движение, все сильнее вцепляясь в волосы. Цуна втиснул в него кончики двух пальцев, Гокудера сжался вокруг них на секунду и сорвался.

Цуна успел только шире открыть рот. Волосы натянулись до боли, глаза обожгло слезами, но это было то самое, чего он так долго ждал. От каждого хриплого стона, от каждого резкого движения бедер вело и встряхивало, накрывало удовольствием, как бесконечным повторяющимся оргазмом, волна за волной. Можно было кончить прямо так, не прикасаясь к себе, но Цуна все-таки обхватил ладонью член, толкнулся в кулак и выпал из реальности, как раз когда Гокудера вскрикнул, и в горло брызнула сперма.

Цуна выпустил обмякший член изо рта, облизал саднящие губы и улыбнулся, вслушиваясь, как Гокудера медленно выравнивает хриплое сорванное дыхание. Его ладони зарывались в волосы, гладили, и Цуна подставлял макушку под эту ласку, не торопясь подняться на ноги.

Наконец, Гокудера мягко потянул его за плечо, и Цуна встал, разминая затекшие ноги.   
Костер медленно догорал, и без его красноватых отсветов кожа Гокудеры казалась в лунном свете молочно-белой.

Цуна поднял голову к небу, низкому и казавшемуся таким близким, что до него можно было достать рукой.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Гокудера, отойдя на пару шагов и закуривая.

Цуна посмотрел на осветившееся на мгновение расслабленное лицо и усмехнулся.

— Кто последним добежит до воды, тот большая морская черепаха! — прокричал он уже на бегу, стаскивая с себя одежду.

Гокудера негромко фыркнул где-то за его спиной, а Цуна рухнул в теплую, прогретую за день жарким солнцем воду, и поплыл вперед, загребая руками изо всех сил. Тело приятно ныло и гудело, прохладный ночной ветер ерошил мокрые волосы, и вылезать из моря совершенно не хотелось.

Цуна сам не знал, откуда у него только взялось столько сил в конце дня, и не думал об этом, наслаждаясь каждым движением. Вода обволакивала, манила нырнуть поглубже, и Цуна решил, что завтра, как только они вернутся в отель, нужно будет непременно договориться с инструктором по дайвингу.

— Цуна!

Он обернулся на голос и замотал головой — держаться на плаву, оставаясь на одном месте, было все-таки сложно.

Берег выделялся темной полосой, неожиданно далекой. Вспыхнул огонек костра, Цуна поплыл обратно; выходило медленнее, к тому же, начался отлив и невысокие волны норовили захлестнуть лицо.

— Цуна!

Он хотел откликнуться, но стоило открыть рот, как в него тут же попала вода. Цуна разозлился и постарался взять себя в руки, сосредоточившись. Кончики пальцев начало жечь, Цуна продолжал плыть, чувствуя, как вода вокруг него нагревается с каждым движением ладони.

— Да здесь я! — прокричал он, опять наглотавшись и с трудом отплевываясь. Он уже мог различить на берегу Гокудеру, который бежал к воде.

Плавал тот не в пример лучше него, поэтому оказался рядом через каких-то пару минут, чертовски злой, с налипшими на лицо мокрыми волосами.

— Куда тебя понесло?

— Решил добраться до отеля вплавь, — криво улыбнулся Цуна. Держаться на воде становилось все тяжелее.

— Очень смешно!

— Давай на берег. — Он мотнул головой и поплыл к острову, с облегчением вздохнув, когда ноги наконец задели дно.

Цуна встал и пошел к костру, загребая ступнями мокрый песок, повалился на спину, с трудом переводя дух. Гокудера возился где-то рядом — Цуна слышал, как он раздраженно чиркает зажигалкой.

— Хаято. Иди сюда.

— А если бы ты напоролся на коралл? А если бы у тебя свело ногу судорогой? Думаешь, я не помню, как ты шел ко дну в школьном бассейне? Это открытое море, ночь, о чем ты только думал!

— Что ты рядом. И все хорошо. Извини, Хаято. Я правда не хотел, чтобы ты нервничал. Я хотел, чтобы ты поплыл со мной, чтобы не думал о работе.

— О ней я и не думал! — раздраженно проговорил Гокудера, усаживаясь рядом и отпивая воду из бутылки. Он кинул на песок футболку. — Холодно. Ложись на нее.

— Мне не холодно. — Цуна покачал головой и повернулся к нему. — Иди сюда.

Гокудера отшвырнул сигарету и навис над ним.

— Всыпать бы тебе.

— Давай.

Цуна завороженно смотрел, как темнеют глаза Гокудеры, как он облизывает губы и откидывает с лица волосы.

— Перевернись, — тихо велел он.

Цуна закусил губу и повернулся на живот, приподнялся, оперевшись на ладони и колени.  
Гокудера осторожно, едва касаясь, провел ладонью по его пояснице, стиснул ягодицу.   
Цуна прикрыл глаза. Гокудера стянул с него плавки и прижался к бедру губами, повел вверх, сжимая пальцы на ягодицах и оттягивая их в стороны. Когда между ними полилась пресная вода, смывая соль и песок, Цуна сдавленно застонал и подался назад.

— Хаято, — прохрипел он, уткнувшись лбом в ладони и чувствуя, как мелко дрожат колени на мокром песке. — Хаято.

Гокудера выдохнул в мокрую кожу на пояснице, прикусил ее и тронул языком анус, жестко удерживая бедра Цуны на месте и почти не давая двигаться.

— Хая...

Цуна поперхнулся воздухом, когда Гокудера начал вылизывать его, надавил большими пальцами на вход, растягивая и трахая языком.

Член налился кровью, Цуна выпрямил руки, чтобы головка не задевала песок, и выгнулся, втянув воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда Гокудера поднес пальцы к его рту. Цуна облизал их, прикусил костяшки, сглотнул, выпустил, тяжело дыша.

Член стоял так, что звенело в ушах, этот звон мешался с шумом волн и хриплым дыханием Гокудеры, который не спрашивал у него разрешения и делал, наконец, то, что ему хотелось — что хотелось самому Цуне, и от того, насколько совпадали их желания, насколько сильно и остро ощущалось все происходившее, хотелось кричать от удовольствия.

Гокудера втиснул ему в задницу два пальца, согнул и вытащил, тут же приставив ко входу головку. Его руки на бедрах мелко дрожали, Цуна повернул голову, жадно вглядываясь в его лицо со сведенными бровями и закушенной губой.

— Хочу тебя, — пробормотал он и вскрикнул, когда Гокудера болезненно застонал и толкнулся в него.

Гокудера трахал его медленно, все сильнее стискивая ягодицы, и Цуна всей кожей ощущал жар тела и напряжение.

Гокудера навалился сверху, снова ткнулся пальцами в рот и, когда Цуна облизал их, обхватил ладонью его член, двигая рукой быстро и жестко. Цуна зажмурился, к лицу прилила кровь.

— Хаято, я же так...

— Я сейчас... кончу, — с трудом выговорил тот, прикусил кожу на плече и хрипло выдохнул: — О, черт!

Он судорожно двинул бедрами, так что Цуна почувствовал, как его мошонка коснулась влажной от пота кожи в промежности, и задрожал, сжав кулак на члене.

Цуна зашипел, накрывая его руку своей, и ткнулся лбом в песок, пока сквозь пальцы сочилась сперма. Гокудера сполз с него и рухнул рядом на спину, сорванно дыша.

— Никогда не делай так больше, — проговорил он, глядя на Цуну слегка расфокусированным взглядом, с явным трудом пытаясь придать ему серьезность.

— Делай так почаще, — ответил Цуна и расхохотался, когда на лице Гокудеры на мгновение промелькнула едва сдерживаемая довольная улыбка.

— Я позабочусь о том, чтобы в следующий раз тебе негде было так далеко заплывать.

— На Сицилии тоже есть пляжи, Хаято, — сообщил Цуна. Гокудера поперхнулся и облился водой из бутылки. Цуна наклонился и слизнул влагу с его груди. — И знаешь, чем больше я о них думаю, тем лучше понимаю, что нужно чаще уходить в отпуск.


End file.
